Merry Christmas
by Acajou Amarth
Summary: Addex christmas oneshot. Not much of a story: Addison's bored at Meredith's christmas party and depressed that Dr Alex Karev's not interested. Or is he?


**Pairing: Addex, of course. Slight referances to MerDer, Bang, McStizzie and O'Callie. Mentioning Lexzie and Maddison.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Grey's-... Well, it wouldn't have happened the way it does in this story, but Addison and Alex would most definitely have gotten together some way or another. So no, me and Grey's? I might be an obsessed addict, but I don't own it.**

**A/N: Yup, this time it really is a one-shot. My very first. No second chapter. ONE chapter. A rather crappy one, but I wanted to do a christmas one-shot and this is what happened. Hope you like it. MERRY CHRISTMAS to those who celebrate! R&R, please.

* * *

**

**_Merry Christmas_**

It was totally boring, if not even awkward, this christmas thing. How she'd ended up at Meredith Grey's house, having a christmas party with her ex-husband, his girlfriend and their friends? No clue. Why she'd agreed to it? An equally big mystery. Well, whatever the reason for her decision to come here was, it most certainly didn't have anything to do with Dr Alex Karev. Oh no, she was done with that guy. Fine, maybe she was lusting. From time to time. All the time, actually. Which was pathetic, so she denied it.

He wasn't interested. But he was hot. And Addison Montgomery was doing her very best to not stare at him every time he was around, right now apparently having a good time with his bright and shiny friend (or was it girlfriend again?) Izzie Stevens.

That girl hated her guts. They were probably talking about the many mistakes Dr Montgomery had made in her life. It looked like it. The not so subtle glances in her direction kind of gave it away. But damn, he was nice on the eyes. Probably the only good thing in this couple fest. Yang and Preston were drinking (okay, Yang was doing all the drinking, her boyfriend simply stood by her side and tried to stop her), O'Malley and Callie were apparently in the mood to be the cute couple who disgusted everyone, Meredith and Derek were standing in a corner making out, thinking noone was watching. Mark had given up hitting on her after she'd literally told him to piss off. He was currently drinking scotch and imagining Stevens naked.

The disturbingly happy blonde intern had turned the house into Santa's living room, by the way. And since last Christmas had definitely been the worst one in her life, Addison didn't exactly like Christmas this year, either. After all, now she was single, divorced and having the hots for mancandy that was not Mark Sloan. The new mancandy's name was Alex Karev and he wasn't interested.

And then, suddenly, she was being turned around and kissed thoroughly. By said mancandy. Well, there was nothing wrong with that, but why on god's green earth was he doing this? Lips roaming, tounges touching, playing, delving... Her body was pressed tightly against his by strong, masculine arms. Her own arms naturally found a way around his neck, pulling him even closer... Until she noticed that the chattering all around them had subsided and realized just what exactly she was doing here.

She pulled away breathlessly and half-yelled:

"What the hell-... Karev!"

"Dr Montgomery.", he smirked.

"What do you think you're doing?", Addison asked, unable to understand what had happened. What was still happening considering the fact that he still held her close.

"Well, I think I'm kissing you."

Smartass.

"And why?", she asked through gritted teeth. No, she would not be falling for Alex Karev. Some manwhore like him definitely didn't deserve her. No, no, no, no, no. Then why the hell did she want him to simply say perfect things again?

"Firstly, you're standing under a mistletoe, and secondly, I'm tired of pretending I'm not interested. I'm so interested it scares the crap out of me."

He said it like it was the most natural and obvious thing in the history of the world. Not that she minded. She was too busy saying:

"I should be so damn mad at you."

'Should' being the right word. Because really? She was tired of him not being interested, too. So she cut a possible apology off by simply pulling his face back to hers and enjoying Christmas.


End file.
